Smile For Me
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: When the Kira case causes L to be under a lot of stress, he stops smiling. What will Light do to get L to smile again? "What is it you want, Light-kun?" "I miss your smile" "That's none of your concern.." "You wanna know what I really want, Ryuzaki? I want you." Yaoi Oneshot L and Light! Possible second chapter, but still deciding.


Hey everyone! It's AmuletFortune98! So, this is my first Death Note fan fiction, and I hope you all like this!

If you like Shugo Chara, I would be so happy if you checked out my Shugo Chara fan fictions as well. :D

Enjoy!

Btw, I love the Light and L romance. If you are against yaoi(boy and boy!), I suggest you don't read this xD

**I don't own Death Note!**

Light Yagami sits in a chair a few feet away from the greatest detective in the world, L. Because Light was under suspicion about being the mass murderer, Kira, L had insisted on them being handcuffed together, so he could keep a close eye on him, even with the security cameras.

Light looks up from his paperwork and glances at L. His eyes are glued to his computer screen while he carefully makes a tower of marshmallows on the table in front of him. Light smiles slightly. L was so childish, yet so smart at the same time.

L and him were the only ones in the room. Everyone else who worked with them was assigned a job to do to find out more clues about Kira. Even though they were alone, there were still cameras watching their every move. They were never really _alone._

"Light-kun," L turned to the boy, the dark bags under his eyes bigger than they were yesterday, "Have you come to any conclusions on the new letter from Kira?"

I glance back down at the letter I was reading, then to L again, "It seems as if there is no true information in this. What he's saying goes against everything we've already found out. So, unless Kira hasn't been the cause of these murders, this is just a trick."

I drop the paper down on the table and look at L. The note left by Kira was explaining how despite the polices constant attempts to capture him, he will never be caught because of a trick up his sleeve. The note was just a stupid trick to try and make the police nervous.

"That's exactly what I thought," L nods and returns to his marshmallow tower, "I suppose that's it for today, then."

L puts the tip of his thumb to his mouth and glances at the computer screen before saving the data and putting it into a locked folder. L stands and sticks his hands in his pockets as he starts walking, pulling Light by the handcuffs up to their room.

Light walks to his bed which was inches apart from L's and starts to unbutton his shirt as L watches. Realizing what he's doing, the faintest blush appears on his cheeks and he looks away and climbs into his own bed, the chain at it's maximum length now that they were farther apart.

Light takes off his shirt and glances at L. He didn't mind if L watched him undress, and found it cute that L was embarrassed. Light furrows his brows, surprised at himself for thinking of L as cute. He steps out of his pants and climbs into his bed, glancing at L. He never sleeps, so he's obviously faking. I blink and inch closer to the end of my bed and the start of his, "Ryuzaki..."

He doesn't answer and Light lets out a chuckle, "I know your not asleep."

L opens his eyes and looks over to Light, who was now only about a foot away from him, "What is it you want, Light-kun?"

Light sits up, hesitating to answer the question.

L can't help sneaking a glance at his bare chest. Why is it so attractive to him? He pushes the thought out of his mind and looks at Light, waiting for an answer.

Light takes an inward breath and looks at L. He barely smiles, but the few times he saw L's smile, it warmed Light's heart. He wants to make L smile again. Light doesn't know why L's smile affects him so much, but he knows he hates how sad L is acting lately. He comes right out and says it, "Ryuzaki, I know the Kira case has been really stressful lately, but I miss your smile."

L is taken aback by Light's comment. Light misses his smile? Where is this coming from? L _has_ been really depressed recently, partially because the more information they find out about the Kira case, the littler it makes sense. However, L's mostly depressed because he's afraid that Light is Kira. L would have no pleasure in bringing Light to justice. Funny, Light is the only person who L wouldn't like to put in jail. The only person..

"Ryuzaki...," Light's voice breaks through L's thoughts. It's not like L can tell Light that he's sad because he's almost positive Light is, or was, Kira!

"That is none of your concern, Light-kun." he manages to mutter and sits up, grabbing his laptop and sitting in his usual position. This means that L really doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Light sighs and looks at the now illuminated detective in front of him. L ignores the boy who is still looking at him. If he pays no attention to him, he'll give up.

If they drop the conversation now, Light won't be able to say what he wants to say.

Taking a deep breath, Light reaches over to L and shuts the laptop, moving it to the other side of L. He gently runs the back of his hand down L's cheek, feeling his skin get warmer at his touch.

L stares at him, shock and a sliver of embarrassment clouding his face. What is Light doing, and why isn't he pulling away? Why did he feel this strange warm feeling shoot through his body? "L-Light.."

Light can't take it anymore. A sudden burst of lust went through him, and he has to admit to himself that he feels something more than friendship towards L. It all makes sense now. Whenever Light's with a girl, he never feels anything special for them. No matter how many times Misa tries to get his attention, he just isn't attracted to her. He has never felt this lustful feeling before, and now he finally understands.

L holds the special part in his heart. Not Misa, or any other girl. L.

"You wanna know what I really want, Ryuzaki?" L stared into Light's intense gaze, not able to look away, "I want you."

L gasps and watches as Light slams his lips onto his. The kiss at first is very hard and lustful, then it slowly turns into something more gentle and passionate. L allows his eyes to close as he returns the kiss. This feeling... He wants more...

Then he remembers, and L pulls away quickly, "The cameras, Light-kun..," L blushes.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care who's watching," there was a slight growl in his voice as he leans back into L, catching his lips with his own.

L doesn't really like the idea of others watching such a scene as this, but he soon gives in as the feeling of Light's lips against his fills his body with a glorious sensation.

The kiss turns into something even more passionate as Light's tongue begs for entrance into L's mouth. L opens his mouth slightly and allows him to enter. The taste is indescribably terrific and almost knocks him out with the sensation it gives him in his stomach. He places both hands on Light's chest and can't help but feel even more aroused by his muscle.

Light runs his hands through L's hair, tugging lightly and getting a groan from L in response. Light explores every part L's mouth, wanting it all. The feeling of lust intensifies, but he keeps the pace of the kiss slow and reasonable. Because of the cameras, they probably shouldn't do anything more than kiss, but Light can't deny that in this moment, he wants to explore not only L's mouth, but his whole body.

Light knows he's going to have to be the one to pull away. He started the kiss, and he has to end it, even when he really doesn't want to.

Respecting how new both of them were to this, Light slowly pulls away from L, stopping inches away from his face. They stay there for a moment, catching their breath and trying to calm their lustful intentions.

"Ryuzaki..," Light mutters his name, and L can't help but like how it sounds coming from his lips.

"Light-kun, that felt...good," Light agrees and lets his hands untangle themselves from L's hair, "But, why did you kiss me?"

"Whenever you sat in your usual position, I couldn't help but think it was cute, and they way you talk and act is so attractive to me... I didn't know why I felt that way but finally after all this time, I realized my feelings toward you," Light breaks eye contact with L and leans in again. L expects he's going to feel his lips against his again, but instead, Light's lips come in contact with the end of his jawline. He slowly kisses down from there to L's neck, all the way to his collar bone.

Between kisses, Light finally mutters, "I love you, Ryuzaki," getting a large smile out of L.


End file.
